Organixation XIII Goes to Wonka Candy Factory
by anayu123
Summary: based off story on Kh13. Organization XIII visits the Wonka Candy Factory, what humor and craziness will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

Demyx: are we there yet i want some candy? *whines*

Axel: sorry Zexion, *takes book out of hands*

Zexion: hey i was reading that!

Demyx: *get's slapped by axel with the book* OW!

Axel: here you go Zexion.

Marluxia: I forgot my pink hair brush!

*Xion and Roxas look up from their picture book, xion and roxas pause their ipod* Xion and Roxas: HMM?

Saix: SILENCE YOU IMBECILES YOU"RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!

*Larxene has annoyed look on her face, raises her fist and BANG!*

Saix: why you-

Xemnas: SHUT UP!


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx: *grabs some chocolate when tour guide wasn't looking*

Axel: *elbows Demyx* whispers: can i have some?

Demyx: UH UH! *pulls chocolate closer to himself*

Larxene: *rips saix's cloak* Ehh hem

Demyx: oh right *hands Larxene round chocolate*

Axel: wha- HEY

Larxene: shh *portals*

in the car...

Larxene: *smashes chocolate on Saix's seat. portals out*

back in the factory...

Marluxia: *giggles*

Roxas: Xion *points toward Saix's boxars*

Xion: *giggles*

Tour guide: now to the nerd factory!

Xemnas: Number vii- *laughs hysterically*

Saix: what!


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the castle in TWTNW...

Lexaeaus: WHERE ARE THEY?

Xigbar: They better bring me some darn chocolate *pirates of the Caribbean plays in backround* PIRATES!

Vexen: they are so weird. *shakes head now to go watch my TV show: Science with Dr. HOJO!

Luxord *in drucken accent*: Just sittin here drinkin me rum.

Xaldin: *watching Pocahontas, colors of the wind comes on, sings along* COLOORSSSS OF THEEEE WWWWWWWWWIIINNNNND!

everyone, excluding members in field trip and Xaldin: OOOOOOOOOWWWWWW my ears!

with the party at wonka...

Demyx: SUGAR HIGH!

Larxene and Zexion: Why did i even bother to come with these people?

Larxene: *looks at Zexion*

Zexion: *looks at Larxene*

Larxene: you bored?

Zexion: yeah.

Larxene: lets have some action!

Zexion: this should be exciting. *closes book*


	4. Chapter 4

Saix: i am so happy we're done with that. *sits on seat* hmm this is wet. *stands up, still has boxers showing and now chocolate on his butt.*

Xemnas: number vii, did you, POOP YOUR PANTS?!

Saix: what? The? KINGDOM HEARTS? *gets out of car*

Zexion and Larxene: OH WE HATE WE HATE YOU! WE WISH YOU WOULD LEAVE! *Larxene keeps singing that but lowers pitch*

Zexion: I HATE YOU HATE YOU! because you ordered Axel to kill me! *runs at saix and punchs him* HAAA *sings chorus to hate you, above where Larxene and Zexion sing*

Larxene: I HATE YOU HATE YOU, HOPE TO GIVE YOU PAIN! because you ordered to kill all traitors including Marly and me! *slaps Saix*

everybody joins in: WE HATE YOU WE HATE YOU WISH THAT YOU WOULD LEAVE, WE EVEN KNOW SECRET THAT YOU LIKE XEMMY!

Marluxia: YOU ARE GAY!

*invisible band stops and electric guitar player does final play.*

Demyx: i hate you because you dislike music!

Axel: I HATE YOU CAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE XION OR ROXAS!

Xemnas: I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU ACT LIKE ME!

* Demyx starts playing guitar, everybody starts to sing: you like the moon*

*finishes song*

everybody: YEAH!

Saix: *curses under breath* goodbye people

everybody: YAY

*Saix arrives at castle soak in wet* (it was raining)

Xigbar: whoa dude what happen to you?

Saix: can you give me some of your rum?

Xigbar: AS IF! *walks away dramatically*

Saix: OH well *^&$


	5. Chapter 5

*Saix Walks out of the castle drunk.*

Saix to Xemnas: Good Mooning mate. *summons claymore and rips Xemnas's cloak to where you can see his Kingdom Hearts and blue puppy underwear*

Xemnas: MY KINGDOM HEARTS!

Saix: You should really consider losing weight like instead of eating Kingdom hearty'os start eating cheerios.

Later on at the handels homade ice cream that never was...

Roxas: I want vanilla Ice Cream!

Xion: Me Too!

Saix: I want blue moon!

employee: okay to vanilla's and a blue moon coming up

at the castle...

Saix: *somewhat drunk and somewhat somber. acting more like Isa right now* I'm sorry guys word is Demyx has just died. *starts to ball* He was the best muscician ever!

Axel: During the summer he'd cool me off! *starts crying*

Marluxia: He watered my flowers! *starts to cry*

Larxene: He was the rain to my homemade Thunderstorms! *starts to sob, lightning and thunder playing in the backround*

Me: He's in Fiji! He's in fiji!

Zexion: he always bought me books on new worlds and rainforest and waterfalls and rivers and- *starts balling*

*Demyx burststhrough the room* Demyx: I'M BACK! Hey I got some new booksfor th- Why are you guys crying?

Zexion: Because you're dea- DEMY *runs towards Demy and hugs him then takes the new books* Zexion: Thanks for the books little dude!

everyone else: HUH? WHA? AHH GHOST! holy *()^ on a sandwhich with %^&* on top with a side order %^&*


	6. Chapter 6

Axel: YOU SUCKY MUSICIAN!

everybody: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH *puts hand over mouth*

oompa loompa: I"M OUT *dashes out*

Edward Elric: He is not a bad Musician, He is fun sounds! hmm that didn't come out right, oh well *shrugs*

Alphonse Elric: Brother!

Edward Elric: Fangirls!

Demyx1077: Get Him with the red hair girls! CHARGE!

Axel: What NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO *gets stampeded*

* * *

A/N Demyx1077 is a user on KH13 where this was originally posted and this is my story and Square owns KH and FMA(well sort of) and The author owns FMA so yeah Hoe you enjoyed along with the next chapter! Please review BTW I copied and Pasted this from where it was on KH13 so please forgive the weirdness


	7. Chapter 7

Roxas and Demyx: Daddy! Axel blew up our computer!

Xemnas: we'll buy you a new one.

Demyx: Really?

Xemnas: *turns his head to face Demyx and say flatly* No.

Demyx and Roxas rush out of the room.

Demyx: uncle Saix, Axel blew up our computer and Daddy won't fix it!

Saix: Yeah and, what do you want me to do about it?

Demyx: Please Uncy Saix Pwease! *turns on puppy eyes, Roxas does the same*

Saix: *mumbles in his head: not the puppy eyes not the puppy eyes!* Oh I give in.

Roxas: Yay! *jumps on Saix Demyx follows.* Saix is gonna fix our computer you hear that Axel you Big Fiery meanie!

next time in wonka candy factory the sequel ( ending this story making a sequel in writing it will be called: Randomness behind closed doors!


End file.
